


A Thief's Guide to Loving Someone

by Inanimatepony



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Awkward Crush, Canon Rewrite, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Fanart, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Sickfic, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanimatepony/pseuds/Inanimatepony
Summary: A holy Shutaba collection!Decided to complie then into one work as to not clutter my work library.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	1. Lovesick Fool

**Author's Note:**

> BOLD ITALICS represent internal monologue.

The shadow silently made her exit, her orange locks flowing ever so slightly. 

And the leader of the Phantom Thieves stood very, very still.

Everyone waited for his next move, but he did not move a single muscle. He was addled.

"Uh, Earth to Joker?!" Mona broke the dead silence. No response.

"Dude..." Skull prodded at Joker with his weapon, "what's your deal?"

Joker finally spoke, albeit in a low volume.

_"...She's beautiful..."_   
  


It hardly made sense. Those golden eyes that shadows always sported shined like coins on her, merely accents to her vibrant hair. _What was so different about her?_

*** * ***   
  


Ren could not find sleep.

Normally, after a palace collapses, his body would feel limp and every muscle inside would scream for mercy every time he moved.

But, despite his efforts, he was still awake. 

"Something's eating you, I can tell."

Morgana stood on Ren's chest, cobalt eyes nearly piercing through his face.

"You wanna talk about it? I won't judge. I promise."

No response. Just two dead stares.

"Hellooooo?" Morgana began pawing at Ren's face.

"Go away," Ren snapped, covering his face with his pillow, muffling his voice in turn, "I wanna be alone, go outside and scratch at Boss's door or something."

"Ren, I know something's on your chest."

The pillow was lifted up. "Yeah. You."

Morgana stepped closer to Ren's face, then lay in a loaf. 

"I know you have a lot on your mind. You're not the only one with a sixth sense, y'know." 

"You wouldn't understand. Sure, you have human emotions, but you're still just a cat over here. That last palace was just-"

"You like someone, don't you?"

Ren's face flushed tomato red, and he threw Morgana off his chest.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Although Morgana _did_ land on his feet, he could not handle the roughness that just happened.

Ren was turned on his left, face buried by his blanket.

Morgana leaped back onto Ren and pawed at his face again.

"I didn't mean to jump to conclusions like that," Morgana pawed the blanket that covered Ren's face, "I'm sorry-"

"You're right."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Regarding that murmur, and how flushed Ren's face would get every time Futaba's shadow was there-despite how his mask hid it-Morgana finally put two and two together. 

_Ren had fallen to love with Futaba._

The feline dare not say anything about it, as to not aggravate the hormonal teen laying in bed.

 _"You're secret's safe with me, Joker,"_ Morgana whispered before curling up against Ren's back, _"Who knows, she might like you back."_

...

_**I had a dream where I saw Futaba in the flesh and out of Boss's house. She took me a bear hug, a thank you for her change of heart.** _

_**Why did it have to be just a dream?** _


	2. Because I Love You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance route rewrite! (Kind of) Basically Ren talks more and some dialogue changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you need Rank 4 (Selfless) Kindness to past Rank 2 of Futaba's confidant, it only made sense to portray Ren as an absolute sweetheart~

_5) Be OK without Ren around_

Futaba glanced at that last promise. No matter how many times she tried to feel OK, she really wasn't.

"I can skip that last one...right?" Futaba muttered to herself, knowing well enough that has never happened, "I hope he won't be mad about it...."

*** * ***

"Being OK without you around," Futaba nuzzled against Ren, "I-I don't think that's something I can do..." she muttered that last bit.

"You feelin' alright?" Ren wrapped an arm around her, half without thinking and half out of instinct.

"I dunno...I mean, I feel OK, but then I also feel...NO-K, if that makes sense." 

Silence fell the two as Futaba took in Ren's warmth. It was easier to be OK _with_ him then without. He had made her feel special, and that was one thing she couldn't seem to pinpoint a reason for.

"If you're not ok without me, I understand," Ren broke the silence and snappped Futaba back into reality.

"R-really?" Futaba finally spoke again. Ren simply nodded.

"Wow..thanks for not getting mad about it, I guess..."  
  


Ren couldn't help but smile at Futaba's awkwardness. The more time he spent with her, the more it became apparent, and he didn't mind it at all. She almost seemed cuter every day.

"It's like, every time I'm with you, my heart just pounds like...like those taiko drums, and every time we're apart, I can't stop thinking about you...I don't know what's wrong with me..."

_**Heh, sounds like she feels the same way about me too.** _

"Now that I think about it, I probably think about you so much because of how you behave around me...I mean, Sojiro's nice to me all the time, granted, he's basically my dad, but you..." Futaba glanced up at Ren, "you don't really have a reason, do you?"

At that moment, Futaba tried putting two and two together.

"I think I just thought of something..."

"Oh?"

"Am I...the only one you treat like this...?"

"Sounds to me like you've figured it out." 

"Hm? Figured it out-"

Ren got up from the bed, faced Futaba and lifted her chin up. His deep sliver eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked into them.

"Futaba, your shadow showed me your true beauty. To be honest, my stomach knotted up when you first walked into LeBlanc. You completely caught me off guard. The more you opened up, the stronger my feelings about you got."

Futaba was speechless.

"You asked me to steal your heart, but it appears you stole mine first."

"So, are you saying...?"

"The things I do, the time I spent with you...it's all because I love you."

"You...l-l-l-l-l-l-?!"

Futaba stood up and buried her face in Ren's chest.

"My heart feels like it wants to burst out of my body..." her words were slightly muffled, "I-I feel like I'm about to die...."

Futaba looked back up at Ren. Her cheeks were flustered a bright rose.

"Is....is this what being in love feels like?" 

"More or less, yes," Ren chuckled, "I guess it really depends on who you're asking." 

"I've always heard that being in love is the most intense joy in the world..."

"As I just said, I guess it really depends on who you're asking."

"So I guess...I love you too!"

As fast as started talking, Futaba fell speechless. This was real life. This was actually happening. 

"Uh...hello?" Ren broke the silence, almost thinking he broke her, "Earth to Futaba? You still there?"

Two mintues of deafening silence.

"That...was so surprising....I've never felt like this before..." Futaba finally responded, "but I think I understand!"

Futaba pulled Ren in a bearhug.

"You! I love! B-Boyfriend!"

"And you, I love, girlfriend," Ren laughed and returned the hug.

_**I am now in a relationship with Futaba. I bet she feels like the happiest girl alive.** _


	3. Heartbeat's Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max Rank rewrite! Trying to give the bones some more meat.

"Th-this is a small room! My feelings can't be helped! I-I should be pardoned!"

Futaba's room wasn't much bigger then the attic Ren took shelter in for the last six months (probably due to having more stuff inside) but he understood where his mate was coming from. This was her nest, and she never thought to let anyone else in.

Futaba was lost in her own thought. Her eyes darted every which way, her cheeks glew rosy, and she was tightly curled up.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ren was patting the spot next to him.

"You want me to...come closer? You sure?"

Ren simply nodded.

"You gave me permission!" She thought aloud as she scooted closer to her mate, "no takebacks!"

...

"D-don't you think it suits me? I picked it out by myself!"

Sure, Futaba had an odd sense of decor, but Rne didn't mind it at all. She defined herself as her own character, and was just _one_ thing he loved about her. 

"I will admit, being in Akihabra by myself was a bit scary..."

"Y'know you did say you wanted to skip that last promise," Ren interrupted, "but to me it sounds like you just fulfilled it."

"Y-you mean it? I got the platinum?!"

Futaba always made sure she showed her ecstasy. Another thing Ren loved about her.

"I promised you a reward for completing your list, didn't I?" 

**Charm: Suave**

"Yep! And I'm not letting it go unclaimed!"

"Ok," Ren pushed up his glasses, "but you have to close your eyes first."

Futaba did as she was told. Her mind raced with possibilities as to what Ren had prepared for her. It derailed when his lips had quickly met hers.

"...you kissed me..."

Futaba opened her eyes again, taking note of how Ren had taken off his glasses in order to do his recent act. Even if they were fake, they enhanced his image. 

"Sure did!" Ren almost sounded proud of that statement. He then lifted up Futaba's chin so she looked him in his deep silver eyes. They seemed to sparkle again. (But then again, when did they not?)

Futaba's face went instant tomato.

"...do it again." 

"More than happy to, if you say so!"

Their lips met again. Futaba took every note of Ren's mouth as it was on hers. He tasted like coffee, and just like coffee, he was smooth and warm.

"Wow...so that's what that feels like."

Ren didn't respond, he just smiled and hugged his mate, chin resting on her head.

"I don't wanna train myself to not be around you," Futaba muttered, "I want the right to never leave your side..."

"Who said you didn't already have that right?" Ren kissed her cheek.

Futaba clung onto her mate's chest. _This is my right,_ she thought. She started crying tears of joy, but didn't really care.

"You're so warm..."

Blissful silence surrounded the two. The rhythmic beat of Ren's heart melted any tension Futaba had.

"As Phantom Thieves, we change corrupted hearts," Futaba thought aloud, "I'm glad yours is in the right place, leader."

The next thing Ren knew, Futaba had fallen asleep, right then and now. He didn't mind it at all. 


	4. Le Prophète

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always be prepared for the unexpected, especially in a place like Mementos.

The last Shadow fight was a grueling one, and also quite messy, as the Phantom Thieves were left covered in black gunk.

"Ew! What _is_ this stuff?"

"It almost has the consistency of oil paint...but not quite..."

"This is some gross shit!"

While the rest of the Phantom Thieves were disgusted about this outcome, Joker didn't care. Maybe it was because his trench coat was already black, or maybe he was too used to it.

"Why is Joker always so calm during these kinds of ordeals?" Noir wondered aloud. 

"I've wondered the same thing sometimes too," Queen muttered back.

"Joker!" Oracle's voice came from behind him, "be more careful! Take better care of yourself!"

"Finally left your nest, I see?" Joker tried humoring his mate. It didn't work.

"I just...don't wanna lose you," Oracle wrapped her arms around Joker, "ever since my change of heart, I never want that to happen to me again."

"I understand completely," Joker's voice went low, something that never failed to make his mate blush.

When Oracle tried to go back to Prometheus, she found herself unable to move her arms.

"Joker. I'm stuck on you." Worry was subtly in her voice.

"Love you too, Baba," Joker chuckled.

"No. I'm literally stuck. I can't move."

Black smoke clouded the couple's feet, then slowly crept up their bodies.

"W-what's happening?!"

"I don't wanna die!"

"You're not gonna die-"

"Joker?!"

"Oracle?!"

"What the hell's going on?!"

When the smoke dispersed, neither Joker nor Oracle were there. A new figure was in their place, towering over the other Phantom Thieves when they stood up. 

"Did-did they... _fuse?!"_ Mona couldn't help that his thoughts came out like that.

The figure kept analyzing themselves, trying just as hard as the others to process what the hell happened.

"...how do you feel?" Fox asked, voice sounding empty.

"I feel...kind of...incredible!" the figure finally spoke, "how do we-I-manage to do this? It's like, somehow we're closer together!"

"I mean...you kinda are, on a literal sense," Panther muttered.

"Us being together, especially like this, has to be some sort of prophecy...prophet..."

"Prophet?"

"Prophet. That's me. That's us!"

As much as the both of them wanted them to be together like this forever, it could not last forever. The couldn't be in Mementos for all of time. This couldn't last.

Black smoke clouded Prophet's hands and slowly consumed their body. A sign that whatever happened was wearing off.

Joker and Oracle reappeared.

"I like being together like that," Oracle's face was red.

"Then I guess I'll have to get more shadow gunk on myself," Joker humored himself.

"You dork."


	5. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In times like this, that's really all you need.

"Can we do that request some other time? I'm not feeling too hot..."

"Oh, that's right, it's flu season, isn't it?"

"You? Get the flu? Ha! I've seen you tough out being covered in lead paint!"

Ryuji clearly had not been sick like that before. He couldn't afford to anyway, what with his athletic reputation.

"If I know humans," Morgana perked up from Ren's lap, "I know if one gets, everyone gets sick. Besides, we've been exploring Mementos a lot lately, we all could use a day off."

*** * ***

Ren was mostly alone in the attic, though he had Morgana curled up against his stomach. Both were in sweet slumber, but that soon was broken.

"Boyfriend?" Futaba's voice was soft, "you feeling ok?" 

"Hi Baba," a low mumble arose, "Boss send ya?"

"He insisted to check on you himself, but I volunteered!"

"Lemme guess, he got on you about me getting you sick?"

Futaba nodded. A quick peek at her let Ren take note of her seafoam facemask that brought out her eyes.

"I don't know if he snored before," Morgana perked his head up, "but he definitely does now."

Ren pushed Morgana's head down in slight irritation then held out the same hand, muttering "Closer."

"Closer? You sure? You are sick, after all."

Almost as if on cue, Morgana moved to the foot of Ren's bed. Ren patted the spot where the cat once was.

"You're sure..."

Futaba curled up where Morgana once was. The area was still warm. Morgana moved back up, and was now nuzzled against Futaba's stomach.

"H-hi Mona..." Futaba was flustered when she realized the position she was in.

"Come to think of it, I'm not feeling that hot either..." Futaba attempted conversation to ease herself.

"That time of the month?" Ren's illness made his voice hoarse, "or has my bug gotten to you?"

"Y-yeah...that time..." 

Ren had an arm around her, his hand lay on the cat that nuzzled against her. He was surprisingly warm.

"If I weren't sick, I'd kiss you right now," those words sent shivers down Futaba's spine. How someone as socially awkward as her landed someone as suave yet kind as he was was beyond her. His hand moved to hold hers. 

"Stay. I need company."

"Whatever boyfriend wants."


	6. Wings Surrounding the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personas are born from a person's heart.  
> That being said, they might act similar to their users.  
> Headcanon: Whenever Persona users are in love their Personas will come out on their own just to show affection to the user's lover

Arséne is a part of Joker. He can't just let go of him. They faced many hardships together. He almost more than a piece of him.

Sometimes, he even comes out on his own.

Today was one of those days.

...

"And what might my lovely lady be working on this time?"

Oracle was always occupied with something on her laptop while in a safe room, leaving the rest of the Thieves marveled at how that even functions in the Metaverse. Joker calmly rested his chin on his mate's head and wrapped his arms around her.

As Oracle was about to answer, she was caressed by feathered limbs. Now her train of thought was gone.

"W-what is Arséne doing out??? Your mask is still on!"

"He-uh...l noticed he comes out by himself sometimes. Mostly in safe rooms."

"And no one said anything?"

Joker just shrugged. "He's like a big puppy sometimes."

Oracle had never seen her mate's persona up close. Her focus fixed on Arséne's intricate feathers, and how soft they felt against her gloved fingers. She nearly pulled out a feather while brushing them.

"Sorry..."she muttered out at her last movement.

Joker didn't respond.

"I-I think he likes me..."

"Well, he came from my heart; my heart does belong to you, after all."

"Oh my god, you're so cheesy!" Oracle's face was red under her mask.

"She's right-he is _really_ cheesy when she's around," Mona interjected into the conversation with the other Phantom Thieves, "and I live with him!"


	7. Strengthen Thy Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final level of relationship: commitment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% how Ren proposes to Futaba you can't convince me otherwise. Also loosely inspired by Shutaba cosplayers on twitter

Ren and Futaba have been for quite a long time, even during his last year at school. Sure, that made it long-distance, but they managed. Nothing could separate them, especially after the "year of the Phantom Thieves," as some dubbed it.

After almost five years, Ren felt as if there was one final step, and he knew exactly how to pull it off.

* * *

** Instant Message **

**Mr-Wyldcarrd:** yo

 **Skullboi:** whassup ren???

 **Mr-Wyldcarrd:** you remember how you were in charge of making calling cards?

 **Skullboi:** of course dude!!!

 **Mr-Wyldcarrd:** well uh

 **Mr-Wyldcarrd:** can you. do me a huge favor. involving that.

 **Skullboi:** ofc!!! anything for my best bro!!!

 **Mr-Wyldcarrd:** you're the best!

* * *

When Futaba came back from work, she was surprised to see her mate tinkering around on the café's bar instead of up in the attic, complete with the colbalt eyed tuxedo cat looming over.

"Don't mind me," Ren looked up for a brief moment, "just needed a change of scenery."

Morgana didn't say anything. He simply looked up and cocked his head, prompting Futaba to scratch his chin.

"Oh, Futaba?"

"Yeah, Ren?"

"I think I left something upstairs, can you get it for me? Should be on my desk."

Futaba nodded and headed that way.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Morgana leaned in and whispered to Ren.

"Her mind is sharp," Ren assured his feline friend, "she won't miss it."

*** * ***

Futaba nearly tore through her mate's desk looking for anything that would be of use to him. 

That's when a glimpse of red caught her eye. She slid it into view. 

It appeared to be a calling card, but instead of the Phantom Thieves' logo, it displayed a headshot of a winking Ren.

"Ren?"

**_That's my cue!_ **

"Yes, Baba?"

Ren got up to tread upstairs, but was stopped by Futaba treading down.

She held up the supposed calling card, "What's this for?"

"Why don't you read it and find out?" Ren suddenly looked sheepish. 

* * *

_"Madame Futaba Sakura, the one who has stolen the leader of the Phantom Thieves' heart. I request to take your romantic desires without fail, and strengthen the bond of our hearts. Will you let me steal your heart again, and take your hand in marriage?_

_-Ren Amamiya, the former Phantom Thief of Hearts_

* * *

Tears of joy welled up in Futaba's black cherry eyes.

"M-marriage? To you?"

A memory immediately came to her. When Ren was asked whether or not he'd wanted to get married, and he coyly respond "That's a secret." Now, his secret was revealed. He _did_ want to get married. To _her_ , nonetheless!

When she snapped back into reality, Ren was kneeling down with one hand held out. She gladly took it into hers.

"Excellent choice, Lady Sakura _."_

Her now-fiancé pulled her into a bridal carry, enlightening laughter in the both of them.

"Hey...close your eyes," Futaba was eye-to-eye with Ren, "I have something for you."

Ren did as he was told, and just like that, Futaba's lips met with his. 

"Just like when you first kissed me, right?"

"Exactly."


	8. Not Like This, Not Like Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching a certain tape, a thought plagues Joker's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **P5R THIRD SEMESTER SPOILERS!**  
> reading here if third semester has not been unlocked unadvised.

_"I hope you feel better soon..."_

_"...and I know the people who care about you wish the same..."_

The tape cut off at that line. The old TV made a loud whirring sound, but not even that combined with the rest of the Thieves' discussion could block out the thoughts that suddenly muddled Joker's mind.

Maruki's desires distorted when his mate's cognition was warped, affectly losing her in the process.

In a way, Joker felt sorry for Maruki. From what he had heard, Maruki loved Rumi with more than all of heart, much like Joker's feelings towards Oracle. He couldn't even bear the thought of something similar happening to them.

"Joker? We're moving out now," Crow snapped him back in reality.

"Oh, right."

*** * ***

**"What did Takuto Maruki lose in exchange for the power to rewrite cognitions?"**

"I know the answer, but I'm sure everyone does after watching that video," Crow turned to Joker, "Joker, since you're our leader, care to do the honors?"

Joker feebly approached the door. His steps were so quiet, you could've heard a pin drop.

"Takuto Maruki..." he clenched his gloved fists while trying not to shed tears, "...lost the love of his life."

Access was granted.

While the rest of the Thieves carried on, Joker stood still, mind muddled with negative thoughts. He saw Oracle outside of Al Azif, and immediately grabbed her wrist.

"What's up, Joker?"

"I...don't think I'll be forgetting that video we just saw. I think...it's burned into my brain," he glanced at his mate, "you understand, right?"

Oracle slowly nodded.

His hands shifted to cup her face.

"Oracle. Futaba Sakura. You are my first true love. We are each other's key items. Promise me that what happened in that video, will _not_ happen to us. I secretly fear that something would come between us. I promised myself to do everything to prevent that, can you please do the same?"

"R-Ren...are you...crying?"

Joker couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He absent-mindedly took off his mask and let the waterworks come. He brought his mate into a death grip and silently sobbed.

"You feel so strongly about me..." Oracle whispered, "you fight for me, I help you with fights-"

"We need each other, Baba."

"...we do at that, Ren."

"Leave them be," Panther interuppted Crow, appearing to try and remind the couple that there was a mission to be done, "it's best for all of us."

"Very well. I admire their healthy relationship."


	9. The Season For Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected miracle was the best thing to happen to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I decided to rewrite the Christmas chapter because p5r good

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

Futaba cocked her head, then held out her hand.

"You _are_ my boyfriend, after all..."

She looked down at Ren's hand, steadily leaving the pocket in always inhabited. Her hand flawlessly fit in his. 

"Perfect fit..." Ren thought aloud before exchanging a smile with his mate.

"Alright, let the festivities commence! We'll need a big-and I mean _BIG-_ roast chicken; I'm talking as big as me!"

*** * ***

"They _can't_ be sold out everywhere!" Futaba buried her face in Ren's chest, "Christmas is cancelled!"

Ren coddled his mate, trying to think of something to cheer her up. 

"Hey....didn't you say something about cake?"

"Oh yeah...I did!"

_**Well, that definitely perked her up.** _

"Come on, boyfriend!" Futaba dragged Ren by his arm, "let's go cake hunting!"

*** * ***

When Ren mentioned it being the season for mieacles, he was lightheartedly trying to by in spirit. But niw, between this and Akechi standing in for his sentence, he believed it truly _was_ the season of miracles.

While he was lost in that thought, he heard a crinkling noise as Futaba placed a bag on his lap.

"Baba, you didn't have to-"

"But I wanted to!"

Ren chuckled as he opened the bag and found a pair of headphones that looked just like Futaba's.

"Just figured we should have matching ones," Futaba said oas she took another bite of cake, "since, y'know, we're boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I figured as much just by looking at them."

"I...I thibk about you a lot, and I...want you to...do the same..."

Futaba's words trailed off as she intently stared at Ren. He just went with it, but whatever moment he tried to make was ruined when she booped him on the nose.

"What? You had cream on your nose!" Futaba laughed and licked her finger, "big ol' dork."

"No bigger than you," a response enlightening a playful punch from his mate.

"Hm? Oh, Ren, look!"

Futaba shot up from the sofa and kneeled onto Ren's bed, him not far behind.

"Snow! It's even more beautiful when it's just the two of us, y'know?"

"But not as beautiful as you!" Ren sounded triumph when Futaba glanced at him funny.

"It's the kind of thing couples say, remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

Futaba scooched in closer to her mate, gladly taking in his warmth.

"What? It's cold-"

"No, no. I get it."

The moment was perfect. Just the two of them, snow falling, faint music playing from across the street, everything.

"I never thought Christmas could be this fun," Futaba shifted to lay in her mate's lap, "that is, until you fell in love with me."

"Who's the big ol' dork again?"

"Oh, shut up."

Ren lifted up his mate to where she was sitting on his lap, head resting on his chest. She acted like she belonged there, and he didn't mind at all.

"You kinda remind me of Sojiro," Futaba thought aloud.

"How so?" Ren cocked his head.

Futaba looked up while placing a hand on the opposing side of his chest.

"Because you have a big heart."


	10. Heavy Sleepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warm embrace was all it took.  
> (Follow-up to Chapter 3)

When Ren woke from a peaceful slumber, he felt the somewhat familiar, literal weight on his chest.

Somewhat, because it was too heavy to be a cat.

Somewhat, because he wasn't in an attic.

Somewhat, beacause...he felt like something was pinning him in place.

He looked down to see Futaba sound asleep on his chest.

**_That's right, she fell asleep on me shortly after she mentioned my heart was in the right place...what time is it, anyway?_ **

Futaba slightly stirred when Ren moved to check his phone, prompting him to rub circles around her back while shushing her. She merely grunted and hugged his chest tighter in response.

7:35.

It was between 3:30 and 4 o'clock when she drifted off, meaning they had roughly been asleep for a good three or four hours.

As much as he wanted to let her sleep, he had to be back at LeBlanc soon.

"Hey, Baba," he patted her on the head, "wake up."

She stirred again.

He planted a kiss on the top of her head. She blinked a few times before coming to.

"W-what day is it-?" She rubbed her right eye. 

"You're finally awake," her mate joked, "I was starting to think you'd be out for another month-"

"T-that took a lot of energy out of me!" That got her upright, "big meanie..."

"Only joking," Ren handed his mate her glasses.

With her vision restored, she studied the scene before her. She was sitting atop of Ren, who didn't seem to even think twice about it.

"I...I was...on top of you..."

"Kinda used to it at this point, remember how Mona is most nights?"

"Oh, right..."

"Mind letting me up? I should be heading back-"

"Right! LeBlanc!" Futaba slid herself off Ren, "uh, sorry for keeping you late like that-"

"I didn't mind," he kissed her cheek before getting up, "bet we looked cute like that, though."

Futaba's face grew rosy. 

"What? You thinkin' about it now?"

"Shut up. You're a big dork."

"Takes one to know one, Baba."


	11. Bad Dreams, Good Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, nightmares won't disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wanted a better post interrogation drabble that was original  
> Loosely inspired by artwork by Colodraws on Twitter! Ren's face just got me thinkin https://twitter.com/Nagrolaz/status/1294819583702888450?s=19  
> Also mild gore tw? Nightmares are scary stuff

The worst was over. For now.

Ren was patched up to the best of Tae's ability, and he was back in the attic he'd called home for the last seven months.

Morgana was curled up beside him, purring. He almost never purred. It was music to Ren's ears. 

A patterned knock on the door broke him out of his half-asleep state. 

"At this hour?" Morgana groaned while yawning.

"I might know who that is," Ren groaned too, in slight pain due to cracked ribs.

Morgana was reluctant to tag along with Ren, but he did anyway. He was slower than usual, and had a slight limp.

_**Now I know how Ryuji feels...** _

His hypothesis was right; behind the door he detected a pair of bespeckled black cherry eyes. 

"Evening, Baba," he greeted his mate at the door.

"Evenin'," Futaba greeted back. They stood in silence, not knowing what to say or do next.

"Trouble sleeping?" Ren cups Futaba's face in his hands, "your eyes look....sunken."

"So do yours!" She stretched her arms out to do the same, "anyways, Sojiro and I thought you could use some company."

"And where would he be?"

"Told him to stay home. I...don't like seeing him worried."

Ren nods. Poor old man had already had enough on his plate that anything else would've been in danger of falling off.

"You want some coffee?" Ren asks to change the subject, "decaf of course."

"When do you _not_ drink coffee?" Futaba turns her head, to which Ren just shrugs in response.

...

The couple relocated to the attic, sitting on Ren's bed. Morgana was splayed out across both of their laps.

"I was...scared the plan wouldn't work..." Futaba nuzzles into Ren, taking in his warmth. She hears his labored breathing. She feels the icy aura of the ice pack taped to him. She hears his still beating heart. She starts crying.

"Hey, Baba, look at me," she does as she is told, "the worst is over. I'm still here. You have the right to never leave me."

"Th-Thank you." 

She yawns quietly.

"Hey, can we sleep together?" Futaba gets slightly flustered, to Ren's hidden amusment, "I don't wanna sleep alone."

"But of course."

Ren taps the side of the bed. Futaba scoots over, and he lays beside her. Morgana curls up on Ren's belly.

"Good night," Futaba yawns again.

"Night, Baba."

...

Ren thought he stopped having nightmares months ago.

He was wrong. At this point, they only worsened.

*** * ***

_He's back in that damned room._

It feels emptier this time.

It feels colder this time.

It feels... _ **otherworldy**_ this time.

**_I feel a strange pressure on my chest..._ **

A club is restraining him. Just a club. No cuffs, no chair, no nothing.

And yet, _that alone_ is suffocating.

He tries to move. No luck. He tries to scream, but nothing leaves his mouth.

_**Why do I hear footsteps...?** _

A hand grazes his jawline, then plunges into his mouth. It grabs hold of his tongue, and rips it clean out. Blood oozes from Ren's lips.

_**Do I dare wonder whose hand that was...?** _

Akechi's stare pierces through him. His eyes are like blood.

_He's wearing Futaba's bloodied coat. He's holding Futaba's severed head._

Ren chokes on his own blood at the sight.

Akechi pulls out a gun.

_"Case Closed, lover boy."_

*** * ***

Ren wakes up in a cold sweat. He darts his head every which way, familiarizing his surrondings. He's back in the attic. Morgana is curled up on his belly, as to not cause any more chest pain.

He hears a soft grunt. Futaba is asleep next to him, holding him close. He remembers she worried about him, and he let her sleep by his side. He pats her on the head, and suddenly she's stirring awake.

"Sorry Baba," his voice is soft, yet strained, "did I wake you up?"

She blinks a few times before finding her glasses.

"Ren...have you been...crying?" Was her response.

_**Now that you mention it, my eyes do feel dry...** _

"Did...did I cry in my sleep?" Ren wonders aloud.

"Hey, I've done it too." 

Ren moves just enough to hug his mate.

"Bad dream?"

"Mh-hm."

"It happens," Futaba returns the hug, "You can't really do anything about it."

Ren hugs her tighter. Tears escape him.

"Baba...thank you."

"For what?"

His lips catch hers. As much as he wanted this kiss to last forever, they were not made of time.

"Thank you for saving me."

Ren had found sleep once again.


	12. Blue Velvet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving the world isn't easy.  
> Hell, it may be the last thing you do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another obligatory "inspired by fanart" fic. Drawn by a friend of a friend: https://twitter.com/Giggles13578/status/1298646760596729856?s=19  
> Characters not explicitly mentioned by name unless in dialogue.

There was no hope in the young woman's body; it had faded yet again, like she and her friends-she and her _own boyfriend-_ faded from the public.

She felt the same feelings that she banished months ago.

"Futaba! Thank the gods you're alive!"

Her silent sobs halt as she looks up to a familiar voice, correctly placing it with a familiar face.

"R-Ren?" her voice is breaking as she identifies her mate, "J-Joker?"

A hand reaches out to her. She steadily takes it, holding it in a death grip. 

"Where...are we? And what happened to the oth-"

"Baba, it's okay," he squeezes her hand back, "you're somewhere safe," his cheeks glow rosy under his mask, "with me."

"Did we... _die?"_

"We're not dead just yet," his voice is stern, yet still easy on her ears, "we're not giving up just yet."

He reaches for her other hand. She's quick to take it this time.

"As a Phantom Thief, I gave you hope. As your friend, I gave you guidance. As your lover...I give you my heart."

With those last five words, a familiar pair of black wings appear behind his back as his burns away from his face in a blue flare.

 _"By forming and strengthening an unbreakable bond with Trickster, you've proven yourself worthy,"_ the red-cladden persona bellows, _"you have dodged death once. Are you ready to do it again?"_

"Yes. I wanna save the world, and prove that I belong! For mine and Mom's sake!"

The iron bars separating them fade away, and the young woman finds herself dressed in her Metaverse attire once again. The first thing she does once free is hug her mate. 

"Come on Baba," he chuckles and pats her on the head, "let's go find the others-"

"Wait," she looks up at him, swearing his deep silver eyes were sparkling again, "what if this is our last mission... _ever?"_

"That...is a risk I'm willing to take," he replies with a heavy sigh.

"Can we...stay here a little longer? If these are our last moments," she hugs him tighter, "I wanna cherish them."

She gasps at the feeling of her legs leaving the ground; he's got her in a bridal carry.

"And cherish them you shall. I love you, Baba. Forever."

"Same here!"

He carries her back in the cell and sits on the bench inside. She snuggles up to his chest, soothed by a steady heartbeat.

"Did I mention that your heart's in the right place?" She glances upwards. 

"Has been for the last eight months."

He takes her hand while stroking her head.

All is peaceful.


	13. Christmas Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Christmas, she wasn't alone.  
> This Christmas, she no longer has to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "future" bit references both the year P5S takes place and more years to come for them.  
> Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals.

***knock knock***

"Hello? Boss? Anyone home?"

Ren stands outside the Sakura household, almost praying he doesn't freeze to death. The only warmth he has is in his bag, and it's cat-sized. Morgana had poked fun at his get-up and snarked that "he hopes Boss doesn't die laughing at him." What does he know?

Before he could let that tamper his mood, the door finally opens.

"Good God, boy, what in the hell are you wearin'?" Sojiro covers his mouth to stifle his laughter.

What the old man hears as a cat's chirp, the teen hears a "told ya so," causing him to slightly shake the bag with a "shh!" The teen swears he heard Boss mumble something about the cat not living forever.

"It's Christmas Eve, Boss," Ren begins, "I think you might know why I'm here and why I'm dressed like..." he waves a hand vertically across himself, "...this."

"Ah, came to see her, did ya?" Sojiro pushes his glasses up, "I remember those days..."

"Please let me in, it's freezing."

"Right. Come on in."

*** * ***

As expected, Futaba is tucked away in her nest. It's been four months since she last saw her mate. Four months of longing for his touch. She lasted, and that's what mattered most in the end. 

It mattered when she heard the knock of her bedroom door.

"Permission to enter base?"

Futaba knew that voice. Practically by heart.

"Access granted!" Her response could not be faster.

Before his head fully poked in, a small bundle of red berries and green leaves suspended on a wire made its way into the room. 

Before Futaba could process just that, Ren fully entered, revealing his full ensemble. An ensemble that was probably why she overheard Sojiro struggling to contain himself.

"Merry Christmas, Futaba!" 

"You look ridiculous!" Futaba giggled while fiddling with the ribbon he wore on his neck like a tie. 

"Well, uh," Ren pointed up, "this little guy says I should give you a kiss..."

"Ah, Mistletoe! Still a crafty dork."

Futaba would always see a sparkle in Ren's deep silver eyes every time she looked up at him. She held out her arms for him, to which he gladly accepted, and their lips locked once again.

*** * ***

"So what's our game plan?" Futaba twiddled her thumbs, "I mean, you've got entrance exams and I've barely finished my first year..."

"I promised I wouldn't leave your side, Baba," Ren reassures his mate, "I'm making sure I'm getting into a college in Tokyo. Don't worry. You won't have to think about being alone anymore."

_**Futaba and I spent a romantic evening together...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to the Trickster Gremlins server for this idea! 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -Pony

**Author's Note:**

> Until the next story, keep on reading! Love ya <3


End file.
